Charles Lestrel Amadeus
GENERAL Birth Name:'''Charles Lestrel Amadeus '''Race: Vampire Age:'250 looks 23 '''Gender:'Male '''Occupation: Thief Birthplace:'Romania '''Current Location:'Italy '''Family Relations: Sofia- Died at age twelve from disease, Ariana- Died at age 72. Ava was his mother and Thaddeus was his father. Weapon: A single hand gun, wire, whatever tool he has on him. Other Items Owned: A two story house on a hill in Italy. A car and a moped. BACKGROUND Personality: Charles is a merciless little devil with not a pinch of remorse in his body. He loves watching other suffer through pain and he loves causing it. He is a sick little man who would automatically disgust everyone he met if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't openly advertise his love of pain and hurt. Instead he tries his best to keep his dark humor quiet and only lets bits and pieces of that part of his personality show. What most see is the jumpy addict who has a pension for interrupting people while they talk and a love for considering every detail. very detail is important to him and hes always fascinated with what other might call unimportant. He might be jittery and a pill poor but that doesn't stop him from scrutinizing people's movements, words, or the architecture of people's houses. Detailed History: Charles grew up with stories of Dracula told every night and threatened with the vampire if he didn't eat his vegetables or didn't do anything his parents wanted him to do. Of course he feared the famed blood sucker but like a few kids at the time he had a strange fascination with the immortal and wondered at such power and control. The vampire had Romania in thrall with his legend and no one no matter how brave would dare do anything to truly cross the blood sucker. He was what you checked your closet for and why you always had garlic worn and around your house. He grew up quite poor with a small cottage in a valley and with such bad conditions his younger sister died soon from some disease the foolish doctors couldn't cure. Only being ten at the time he felt sadness, and pain from the loss but he quickly moved on though his older sister cried at night and so did his parents when they thought no one was listening. They were a tough family though and had to keep life going. His mom and dad were servants and had to be away most of the time with Charles(who was named after his English god father) and his sister Ariana holding down the home front. A young man wants nothing to do with this so thats why as soon as he reached the age eighteen he left his family and went to try his luck somewhere else. He traveled to Greece first, where he was lucky not to be changed into a Lycan, but after living on the street and learning the true kindness of humans which in fact made him hate his fellow man. He wondered at their cruelty and at the pain he had to experience. The pain of starvation, the pain of humiliation, and the pain of many other things that would be to long to list. At the age twenty one he moved on to Italy and actually lived a fairly better life. Instead of living on the streets or a small house that was to tiny for a normal sized human and his possessions he was able to buy a house that was just big enough for him and his possessions. After two years rocking it in Italy he tried to get a job with a chef that was supposed to be hiring. He met with the man yet was surprised to find that he cared more about his history than any of the lies Charles was going to give about his experience. Finding out he was Romanian the man started to ask questions about Dracula and then satisfied with Charles' fascination he decided to 'hire' him. Taking him on a walk he decided to entertain Charles with a story on vampirsm which ended with the truth. The man was no real chef rather a vampire looking for minions. Decided to humor him and actually quite interest Charles agreed to be turned. Charles was turned and as the man,Ortell, as his master he learned to not only control his hunger but fuel it. He also learned torture techniques and fear inducers. What Charles really excelled in was the ability to make others feel pain as he knew what it was like to hurt mentally and physically and was able to transfer his memories into torture helper. Breaking down ones mind and body are two things that actually bring happiness to him. The only other thing is drugs. His pills. His pill popping started in World War ll when he fought on the Nazi side. Needing something to take him away from such a world he took on drugs, mostly pain or mind pills, to relieve himself of any pain he was experiencing or to let his mind wonder and dream. As a Nazi he was savage and violent with no mercy and killed and hurt all Jewish men and woman he was confronted with. He hurt not only Jews as he enjoyed the killing of Americans and Brits. Sadly for him the war ended and Hitler killed himself so Charles went on the run knowing if he was caught he would be tried and killed. For the rest of his life up until know he moved to Italy and with a desire to rise he started to learn the art of thievery. With the abilities of a blood sucker he was able to sneak into houses until modern day securities were added and he started to use grappling hooks, wires, and saws. As technology advances his life gets more complicated but he won't complain as long as he gets more people to hurt and more hate to be dispensed. Fears: Running out of pills Deep water Open wires and electricity Smart and curious humans Strengths: Causing pain A good philosopher and psychiatrist so able to understand people Thievery Weaknesses: His love for drugs His want to cause others pain Smooth talking or any type of trickery with words Likes: Fire because fire meant life when he wasn't a vampire Torture Italian food Chocolate Reading Pills Dislikes: Humanitarians Scientist Deep water Any sweet other than chocolate Coal Very rich selfish men APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing:'''A long grey cotton over coat with a dark blue linen shirt underneath. A leather satchel is around his shoulder to his hip and holds whatever money is on him and his lockpicking kit and pill bottles. '''Build: He is quite thin with the only fat being that small little inch of fat along his stomach that he can never get rid of. He is 5'8" and doesn't care about his size knowing he isn't tall but he isn't short. Marks/Scars: he has two bullet scars along his left bicep. Charles was not involved in any posts on Wotar Reborn Category:Characters Category:Vampires